


tmw you’re gay for the future captain

by Elliorii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this a long time ago but why not post it now, M/M, Real short, Short and sweet ig, dumb dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliorii/pseuds/Elliorii
Summary: Yamaguchi makes a sudden decision





	tmw you’re gay for the future captain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

 

 “Tsukki…” Tadashi mumbled, voice way too low to be audible. He tried again. “Tsukishima.”

  
 The blond in question startled slightly, looking over. “Yes?”

  
 Tadashi took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to be one of those people in shoujo mangas who couldn’t properly communicate how he felt. And even if Tsukki didn’t exactly feel the same way, that didn’t mean their friendship had to stop, right? “I’m going to do something and I need you to go along with it.”

  
 Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, but gave a nod anyway.

  
 Tadashi pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He scrolled to the chat with him and the now curious blond.

 

 **yams** : tsukki

 

 Tsukishima rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

 **tsukki** : are you seriously going to text when we’re right next to each other

  
**yams** : i said no questions, tsukki! how disobedient

  
**tsukki** : sorry, future captain

 

 Tadashi wheezed.

 

 **yams** : asdfGHJKL  
tSUKKI

  
**tsukki** : what it’s true

  
**yams** : aNYway  
dang, this was gonna be all serious and dramatic but i guess that’s too much for the stoic tsukishima

  
**tsukki** : bold of you to assume I don’t like drama

  
**yams** : like -> *encourage

  
**tsukki** : incorrect

  
**yams** : u sure bout that tsukki

  
**tsukki** : …  
shut up, yamaguchi

  
**yams** : sorry tsukki ;)

  
**tsukki** : liar  
but what did you want to say?

  
**yams** : oh! right

 

 His fingers paused typing.

 

 **tsukki** : if you’re not ready to say anything that’s okay you know

 

 And that’s what did it. The patience and kindness Tsukishima gave him ignited a fire in Tadashi. His determination shot back up. With a steely expression and his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, he rapidly typed out his feelings.

 

 **yams** : i think i’m in love with you. actually, scratch that, I know I _am_ in love with you. you never fail to amaze me tsukki. i’m always happiest when i’m by your side. i could go on and on, but for the sake of my thumbs, i’ll stop there. i just wanted to let you know how special and important you are to me. i always knew you were, but i just realized how deep that went

 **tsukki** : tadashi

  
**yams** : kei

  
**tsukki** : i love you, but you’re such a dork.

  
**yams** : gee thanks

  
**tsukki** : we’ve been dating for 2 months now and you always manage to confess every week. look me in the eye and tell me that’s not dorky behavior

  
**yams** : bc im _your_ dork

  
**tsukki** : true

  
**yams** : now come cuddle me

  
**tsukki** : as you wish, future captain

  
**yams** : asDF SHut up tsukki

 

 “Sorry, Tadashi,” Kei murmured with a small smile, before pulling his boyfriend into an embrace.

  
 Wingless crows had other ways to soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever is reading this, I hope you have a lovely rest of your day <3


End file.
